1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to light emitting diodes, and particularly to a self-contained power regulating light emitting diode.
2. Related Art
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are greatly advantageous for lighting purposes. LEDs are rugged, have a long life, and are highly efficient light sources. Traditional lighting remains dominated by incandescent and fluorescent lighting technologies however. Though LED lighting is increasingly used, the unique DC power requirements of LED lighting has, at least in part, prevented their widespread manufacture and adoption for residential, commercial, and other use.
From the discussion that follows, it will become apparent that the present invention addresses the deficiencies associated with the prior art while providing numerous additional advantages and benefits not contemplated or possible with prior art constructions.